Will and Brian fight over Sonny
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Tired of being Salem's wimp Will Horton decides he's had enough and he decides to stand up to Brian and fight for Sonny's love. Will confronts Brian in the Horton Town Square ready to reveal Brian's lie about having sex with Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

"Brian, I want to talk to you!" Will shouted in front of a crowd at the Horton Town Square. Brian was amused he smirked as Will charged up to him but he wasn't afraid of him.

"What is it Will?" Brian asked.

"I want you to leave Sonny alone. You don't really love him Brian you just want to get into his pants and that's it." Will bellowed as his face got a bright red. The senior citizens, moms with babies in strollers were sipping their coffee and paying close attention.

"Not here Will, if you want to talk to me we have to go somewhere else. There is no need to make a public spectacle here." Brian said as he raised his voice.

"I got nothing to hide and nothing to lose Brian! You stole Sonny away from me now he wants nothing to do with me!" Will screamed as he pushed Brian. Brian wasn't about to back down he felt Will was a punk and a spoiled brat. Brian pushed Will right back as he fell on the ground. Will got up and he punched Brian right in the face and Brian punched him right back.

"You have a lot of nerve blaming me for your relationship breaking up with Sonny. Are you even sure you are gay Will? After all, you did sleep with Gabi Hernandez and got her pregnant!"

Brian yelled as the crowd gasped yet their eyes were transfixed at the two young men fighting for the man they love. Will and Brian had become gladiators in a battle to the death they both wanted one person the heart of Sonny Kiriakis.

"I was confused, I was sad, and Gabi comforted me, we both knew it was a mistake. I am not bisexual Brian I am a gay man." Will said as he defended himself.

"Really Will, you are so gay that you slept with your ex girlfriend, you lied to Sonny for months and you didn't tell him you got Gabi pregnant until her wedding with Nick Fallon. You humiliated Sonny in front of all of his family and friends at St. Luke church." Brian screamed. Brian was furious at Will he was angry at the way he treated Sonny. Brian warned Sonny that Will wasn't mature enough for an adult gay relationship.

"You just want a good fuck, Sonny is just another guy you want a notch in your bed post that's it. You don't love him like I do Brian so why don't you just leave Sonny along and go find someone else?" Will inquired as he got Brian into a head lock and body slammed him on to the concrete. Brian wasn't about to let Will try to hurt him he got out of the head lock and he picked Will up and threw him into the sofa in the middle of the Horton Town Square. The crowd screamed and people started to disperse.

Meanwhile, Chad and Sonny had left the coffee house and were walking into the square when they saw Will and Brian punching each other on the sofa.

"What the hell is going over there?" Chad asked as he looked at Sonny and pointed at Will and Brian beating the crap out of each other.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening we have to stop this." Sonny said as he marched over to Brian and Will.

"Stop it! Stop it Will and Brian right now!" Sonny yelled as Will and Brian weren't listening. Chad and Sonny jumped in between Will and Brian and pulled the two young men apart.

"Brian doesn't love you Sonny I do!" Will screamed.

"Will started this fight I was just trying to defend myself!" Brian yelled.

"Sonny I can't believe you would hurt me and betray me by kissing Brian at the coffee house." Will cried. Chad looked at Sonny with a disapproving look on his face.

"What are you talking about Will?" Chad asked.

"I saw this asshole making out with my boyfriend at the coffee house last night the door was locked and Brian was all over Sonny. Sonny was enjoying himself too he didn't seem to mind having this creep all over him." Will was choking on his tears he was in so much pain and anguish. Sonny didn't know what to think because it was true.

"Why are you making a scene in public Will? Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you hurt me enough?" Sonny began to cry as Brian walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"Will, I think you need to leave, you are upsetting Sonny." Brian said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, did Brian tell you Sonny that he came by the Brady pub last night and told me you two had sex!"

"Will is lying Sonny, I never said we had sex last night I simply said we had an incredible night which is true. If Will interpreted that I said we had sex that's his mistake not mine." Brian sounded confident as Sonny looked into his eyes and he felt comfort and peace.

"I can't believe you are going to take this jackass word over mine Sonny!" Will screamed.

"Will, our relationship is over, what I do in my personal life is my business. Yes, I did kiss Brian last night, and yes I did go to his apartment and yes, we did make out on his bed. However, whether or not Brian and I had sex that's my personal business Will our relationship is over." Sonny was furious he was disgusted that Will was creeping at the coffee house acting like a stalker trying to find out what he was up to.

"I love you Sonny can't you see that. I was willing to give up my baby daughter for you!" Will walked up to Sonny but he turned his back to Will and into Brian's arms. Brian's strong muscular arms was a source of comfort for Sonny he never felt so protected and so safe.

"Brian is independent Will, and your life is a complete mess. You need to focus on your unborn child Will and deal with that. I don't want to change baby diapers and making formula. I've made my decision and we are through." Sonny said as he sank his head into Brian's chest.

"Will I think we should go. I think you need to cool down buddy." Chad said as he tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"This is a nightmare! You have changed so much Sonny you are so selfish and so vindictive! I love you so much! I lied because I didn't want to lose you but I can see you are such a self righteous hypocrite. You claim to want to truth but you couldn't handle the truth!"

"Will that's enough. Can't you see you've hurt Sonny? All of your lies and deception destroyed your relationship and without trust a relationship cannot survive. Please Will, I am begging you to back off and let Sonny and I live in peace." Brian said softly as he kissed Sonny on his cheek.

"Brian is right Will, we are through I've moved on. We had a good time together and I'm always going to care about you. However, right now, I don't want to date you and I hope you can respect my decision." Sonny said calmly as he held Brian's hand.

"You are making a huge mistake Sonny, Brian only wants you for sex that's it! Brian is not a nice guy he's a fucking whore!" Will bellowed as he pushed Brian.

"Will stop it! Stop it right now!" Chad yelled as he grabbed his friend and tried to shake him to get out of his sour mood.

"Okay I am leaving you alone for now Sonny but I am not giving up on us. I am never giving up on us. I love you Sonny I honestly do." Will cried as he walked away with Chad out of the Horton Town Square.

"Brian, thank you for being here. I am so sorry about the way Will acted I really am. I don't know how I could ever doubt you. I know you love me I know you do." Sonny kissed Brian gently on the lips and he hugged him tight. Brian had a smirk on his face, but he was a bit worried, Will wasn't going to give up on Sonny. Brian knew he needed to continue the plan of being the sensitive, and gentle boyfriend but that wasn't the real Brian. Brian realized he needed a new strategy to destroy Will Horton.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of the Kiriakis mansion Brian's thoughts were schizophrenic like crashing waves of euphoria and despair. He wasn't sure if Sonny really loved him and he needed some reinforcement. Brian took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The elderly butler asked.

"Hi my name is Brian, I am here to see Mrs. Kiriakis I have an appointment with her."

"Oh yes, of course Brian come on in." Henderson gestured with his hands as Brian walked into the enormous mansion. Brian sat on the soft sofa and looked around the living room he was amazed at the opulence and the extravagance of Sonny's family. The Kiriakis family were loaded. Brian felt like he had stepped into a museum.

"Brian, there you are how are you doing sweetie?" Adrienne said as she ran to Brian and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need your help Mrs. Kiriakis, it is about Sonny." Brian said as he looked down at the Oriental rug.

"Call me Adrienne, I am friend Brian. I am here to help you." Adrienne replied as she sat next to Brian.

"Thanks, Adrienne I am concerned about Sonny."

"What is it honey? I remember Sonny telling me you guys are really hitting it off again."

"Adrienne I am really worried about Will Horton, I think he's going to pull Sonny into his vortex of doom and gloom." Brian said with a look of disgust.

"I really hope Sonny has rid himself of Will, I mean he's a nice kid but he has a lot of baggage. I warned Sonny not to date Will and look what happened the kid gets Gabi Hernandez pregnant and he lied to Sonny for months. Will seems confused about his sexuality I am not even sure he is gay." Adrienne said coldly.

"I agree, Adrienne, and this is why I need your help. Sonny and I are finally dating, I've waited so long to get this close to Sonny and I really like him a lot. However, Will Horton keeps on trying to find ways to creep back into Sonny's life." Brian explained.

"Yes, Will is Sami Brady's son so remember he's a force of nature he might appear innocent and sweet but he's a fighter. I believe you have a battle on your hands Brian for Sonny's heart and affection." Adrienne replied.

"I am wondering, if there is a way Adrienne, if you can gently remind Sonny, whenever you see him of Will's problems. The baby should be a sign to Sonny that Will is maybe straight or possibly bisexual. Is there a way you can carefully remind Sonny that Will isn't the right guy for him." Brian suggested.

"Well, Brian trust me, I have tried to warn Sonny over and over that Will Horton is just trouble he's a complete screw up and a mess. I think Will needs to stay far away from my son. I just want you to keep on fighting Brian do whatever you need to do to get Will out the picture you have my blessing."

"Thank you so much Adrienne your support is really appreciated." Brian said as he walked out of the Kiriakis mansion. Brian rubbed his hands together his plan to win Sonny Kiriakis heart finally had some positive reinforcements.

Meanwhile, at the coffee house Will and Sonny are listening to the music Sonny bought for Will on the mp3 player. Will is smiling and Sonny is laughing as well. Brian walked up to the coffee shop and notices the two giggling through the window and his blood was boiling. Brian realized he had to maintain his composure and getting into a fight with Will a second time would not help him win Sonny's support.

"Will, it is so great that you like the mp3 gift but I am going out in a bit." Sonny said as he got up from the table but Will grabbed Sonny's arm.

"Wait Sonny, please don't go, can't we just talk?" Will pleaded as his soft blue eyes yearned for the man he loved to listen to him.

"Will, we are now friends. I know right now is an awkward time for us, but I want you to know that I still care about you. Any help you need dealing with Gabi and Nick I am here for you." Sonny said as he carefully released his hand from Will's grip.

"No Sonny, this mp3 player is a sign, a signal that you still love me and we have a fighting chance." Will grabbed Sonny's arm again and he refused to let him go. A few female college students in the coffee house gasped as Will appeared to be crying.

"Will not here, please, we are in my place of work we have already been through this. Don't you remember yesterday in the Horton Town Square? I don't want to fight you Will." Sonny was conflicted and confused a part of him still loved Will but the lies and deception ate at his heart.

Suddenly, Brian burst into the coffee shop pushed Will away from Sonny and he kissed him passionately on the lips in front of everyone. The conversations stopped everyone was silent.

"My love, there you are, we have a great date today since it is Valentine's Day!" Brian smiled as he kissed Sonny on his lips. Sonny was in a trance, all he could do was look into Brian's gorgeous eyes and he pulled his body into him and wrapped his heart around him.

Will sat dejected in his chair he angrily stuffed the mp3 player into his knap sack and ran out of the coffee house.

"Wow Brian that was some kiss. I thought you were supposed to meet me at 3:30pm you are thirty minutes early." Sonny said as he looked at his watch Will had given him.

"I am a man in love Sonny, and I just can't stand being away from you." Brian smiled. The college girls clapped and giggled as Sonny smiled.

"Where is Will? Where did he go?" Sonny asked.

"Don't worry about Will Sonny you need to focus on your own happiness for a change. You are such an altruistic person you care so much about people but it is time now for you to think about yourself." Brian said as he hugged Sonny and showered him with kisses.

"Alright, let me get my jacket and let's go to the Salem Park." Sonny ran into the backroom got his jacket and he and Brian went on their date.

As Brian held Sonny's hands walking through the Horton Town Square he saw the judgment of

some of the Horton family. Lucas and Sami gave Sonny and Brian the side eye treatment as

did Abigail and Chad. Brian didn't care but Sonny did he seemed a bit upset. Sonny didn't talk

for the fifteen minute walk to the park and Brian became concerned. As the couple walked to

a park bench to sit Brian knew he needed to get through to Sonny he was the better man for him.

"Sonny, talk to me please, what is upsetting you?" Brian asked with concern.

"Did you see the way Sami and Lucas looked at me? I swear you would think I killed Will yet he's the one who hurt me Brian. So why do I feel so sad?" Sonny cried.

"Sonny, Lucas and Sami are just jealous they are upset that you dumped Will. There is no reason for you to feel guilty. Will messed up not you." Brian said as he rubbed Sonny's shoulder.

"Brian, I am scared, I like you so much, and I am afraid to fall in love again. I don't want to go through the pain Will caused me when he had sex with Gabi Hernandez."

"Sonny, I am a gay man, I don't like women you don't have to worry about me cheating on you with a female." Brian giggled.

"You are so funny Brian; I knew I can count on you for cheering me up! Where did you get all that confidence from?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I grew up in a homophobic, lower middle class family, my father was an alcoholic, and my mother worked three jobs to help support me and my siblings. I always had a dream to help other people that are why I decided to become a doctor." Brian explained as he held Sonny's hand and rubbed it gently.

"I can see that you care about me Brian, but why do you like me? I'm not perfect, I am so flawed I dated a guy that doesn't even know if he is gay, straight, or bisexual. I wish I had better judgment in men." Sonny said as he buried his head in Brian's shoulder.

"Sonny, you are such a sweet, fantastic guy, I like you a lot. I want you to know your generosity and your kindness drew me in. I remember that day in July last year when I met you at the Brady pub I was so turned on." Brian laughed.

"Oh yeah, I thought you were a jerk when I first met you but I also was drawn to you because you are so charismatic and handsome." Sonny kissed Brian gently on the lips and the two men continued to kiss as Will Horton lurked in the background.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Will seethed as he hid behind an evergreen tree he was hoping his smooth move of trying to butter Sonny up about the mp3 player would destroy his date with Brian. Will was concerned that Brian was pulling Sonny into his world.

"Let's go back to my place for a drink. You need to relax Sonny." Brian suggested.

"You are right Brian; I think some relaxation would do me good." Sonny giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi Hernandez was feeling anxious, Will just told her that Sonny and Brian are a couple but she was still worried. Was Sonny Kiriakis really out of the picture for good? Gabi rubbed her belly as her unborn daughter kicked. Gabi worried that if Sonny and Will ever become a couple again he might tell Will the truth about her secret.

"Don't worry baby girl, Sonny is hopefully gone from Will's life and one day I am going to win him back. We are going to be a happy family." Gabi smiled as she got up from her bed and rearranged the blue comforter on the bed. Suddenly, Gabi heard a knock on the door which disrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Gabi asked as she sauntered to the door.

"It is Brian can I talk to you?"

"Brian, sure come on in." Gabi opened the door with a surprised expression on her face.

"How are you Gabi?" Brian asked as he walked into Gabi's apartment.

"I'm fine Brian, so what's up?" Gabi asked as she closed the door.

"Well, let me get to the point, I really like Sonny and I want Will Horton out of the picture for good. I also heard through the grape vine that Will might want custody of the baby. We can help each other Gabi." Brian said bluntly.

"I don't understand Brian, why would I help you?" Gabi asked.

"Well let's see Gabi, you are engaged to an ex con and a convicted murderer. Do you really think a judge is going to give you full custody of the baby if you marry Nick Fallon?" Brian inquired.

Gabi's heartbeat accelerated like a runner during a marathon she was gasping and her body started to tremble.

"Yes, Nick has a past but we all have a past Brian." Gabi said with confidence.

"Oh, one more thing, I know that you hired the stalker Andrew to kidnap Melanie Jonas last year. I wonder if a judge would think you are good enough of a mother to obtain custody of your daughter." Brian replied with a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gabi said as she turned away from Brian and rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Look bitch, you don't have a choice, get Will Horton out of Sonny's life or else I might have to tell the judge that you committed a serious crime. You scratch my back and I will keep your secret that you actually allowed her good friend to be kidnapped by a psycho." Brian said as he sat on Gabi's bed.

"Brian, I don't understand, how the hell am I supposed to convince Will to stay away from Sonny? Will and Sonny have a powerful bond, they are still in love with each other despite all of this baby drama mess." Gabi said.

"Ask Will to marry you Gabi, tell him that it would be in the best interest of the baby that you two are together and united. You won't even have to go to court and deal with the custody nonsense if you are married." Brian suggested with a laugh.

"What about Nick?" Gabi cried.

"What about Nick Fallon, he's a fucking loser and a psycho. If you marry Nick Fallon Gabi I guarantee you are going to lose custody of the baby. I find it hard to believe a judge is going to allow a convicted murderer to have custody of a child who isn't even his." Brian boldly said.

"How am I going to convince Will to marry me?" Gabi asked.

"Gabi, I know you still love Will and you've always loved him. Will Horton isn't the smartest guy in the world we both know he's easy to manipulate. So, just gently tell Will that it is in the best interest of the baby that you should be married." Brian said.

"What about Sonny, don't you think he's going to be crushed if Will and I get married?" Gabi asked.

"Come on Gabi, stop the innocent girl routine. You don't give a shit about Sonny you've always loved Will and you want him." Brian laughed.

"True, I really don't give a fuck about Sonny Kiriakis he's a pain in my ass to be serious. Okay, I get it Brian, this plan might work. You can get Sonny because he's probably going to be crushed if Will marries me and I get my happy family unit!" Gabi giggled.

"Yes, we both win Gabi, I get Sonny and you get Will and have a happy family. The only problem here is Nick Fallon he's a real lunatic. We have to find a way to push him right out of the picture." Brian said.

"I am just going to dump Nick I've been thinking about dumping him for a while to be honest. Rafe hates Nick and the rest of my family can't stand him." Gabi laughed.

"You are a smart girl Gabi, Will is dumb, he's not that bright and if you keep on talking about the baby you can lure him in. Also, one more thing, I want some pictures of you and Will having sex." Brian blurted out of his mouth.

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Gabi asked.

"Gabi, girlfriend, just get Will to your apartment, give him a drink which is going to be laced with enough drugs to knock him out and leave the rest to me. Sonny needs to actually see you and Will in bed together in order for it to be real." Brian laughed.

"Brian, this plan is so good, I love Will so much I want him back my baby girl deserves to have her father in her life." Gabi replied.

"Of course, and I deserve Sonny to be with me. We both win and nobody loses." Brian smiled.

Across town at the coffee house, Sonny Kiriakis was busy wiping the tables of the shop. It was three o clock in the afternoon and the business was slow. Sonny's mind was filled with so much confusion and doubt. Chad Dimera, was bored out of his mind reading a car magazine as he sat at the cash register.

"Earth to Sonny, what's going on in your mind friend?" Chad asked as he dropped the magazine on the counter and walked over to Sonny.

"I don't know Chad, I am just so confused right now." Sonny replied as he sighed.

"Let me guess, you can't decide whether you should be with Will or Brian." Chad laughed.

"Yes, I still love Will even though he lied to me about getting Gabi Hernandez pregnant but I can't deny that I am really starting to fall for Brian he's charming charismatic, and he's hot!" Sonny said with a grin.

"So, is it just about sex then?" Chad asked.

"What would you know about gay sex Chad?" Sonny asked with a laugh.

"Sex is sex Sonny it doesn't matter if it is a gay or straight couple. Have you had sex with Brian yet?" Chad inquired.

"Chad, that's a really personal question, and no I have not slept with Brian yet." Sonny said as he sat down on a couch. Chad sat right next to Sonny.

"Sonny, gay and straight men we aren't much different from each other let me explain. You are clearly attracted to Brian he's a mysterious guy and you find him attractive. I saw the way you looked at Brian when he asked you on the date to go rock climbing the other day. You were smiling and you seemed so happy." Chad said.

"Yes, my date with Brian was a lot of fun but why do I still think about Will?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, you love Will and yet you have feelings for Brian. Maybe, you need to have sex with Brian to decide how you really feel about him?" Chad suggested.

"I won't deny it, I have dreams about Brian on top of me fucking me." Sonny giggled.

"Okay, Sonny that's too much information, but seriously, have sex with Brian and see how you feel? If you feel good after having sex with Brian then maybe this new romance can go somewhere. If you have sex with Brian and you don't feel good then maybe it was just a rebound and a fling?" Chad suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I feel like such a slut, but I really do want to get laid. I haven't had sex in over a month since I fucked Will right before the wedding." Sonny laughed.

"Sonny, what the hell man! You are my best friend but I don't even want to imagine the sexual positions you and Will get into!" Chad giggled.

"Oh, come on Chad, you haven't had sex in a long time since last September." Sonny said.

"Not fair Sonny, not cool at all!" Chad got up and walked away from Sonny.

"I am so sorry Chad, I forgot, Melanie dumped you last year because of the whole stalker nonsense." Sonny said as he leaped up from the couch and touched his friend's shoulder.

"I miss Melanie Sonny, I miss having her right next to me when I sleep and I miss waking up in the morning and seeing your beautiful face in the morning." Chad cried.

"Chad, I am so sorry, but what about Abigail? I thought you and Abigail were getting back together?" Sonny asked as he hugged his friend.

"What about Abigail she's interested in the good doctor Cameron!" Chad yelled.

"I am so sorry Chad you are a handsome guy I am sure a new girl is going to come around and you will sweep her off her feet." Sonny said.

"What if I don't want a girl Sonny? What if I want something else?" Chad asked softly.

"What do you mean Chad?"

"I feel so alone Sonny, I wish I had someone to love me to make me feel like I am loved." Chad burst into tears as he hugged Sonny tight. Sonny didn't know what to do he noticed something funny though he felt Chad's erection against his crotch. Sonny didn't move as Chad grinded his crotch against his crotch and he also started to get hard. Chad looked at Sonny and he kissed him passionately on his lips. Sonny was so startled he pushed Chad away.

"What the hell are you doing man? You are straight Chad!" Sonny yelled he was stunned!

"Who says I am straight Sonny? Why do you think I wanted to start a business with you. For the record Sonny, I am bisexual. I've always had my eye on you Sonny you are such a sweet, nice guy. I really like you." Chad declared as he pulled Sonny towards him and kissed him fiercely on his lips. Sonny couldn't deny his feelings for Chad he always had a crush on Chad ever since he returned to Salem over a year and a half ago.

"We can't do this Chad, I have a new boyfriend, and you are not gay." Sonny said as he pulled away from Chad.

"We only live once Sonny, so why should we not have some fun? We are both hurting you don't love Brian and we are both friends. Can't two friends comfort each other?" Chad suggested.

"Yes, we are good friends." Sonny said as he kissed Chad gently on his lips. Chad kissed Sonny back and held on to him for dear life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chad what are we doing?" Sonny asked as Chad kissed his neck as he sighed with pleasure. Chad wasn't thinking he grunted and clawed Sonny's back with his fingers.

"Can you just shut up for a moment and enjoy the ride?" Chad asked as he French kissed Sonny and touched his crotch through his black jeans. Sonny moaned as he ripped off Chad's white shirt and blue jeans. Chad proceeded to pull off Sonny's black shirt and jeans and began gently sucking his cock.

"I haven't sucked cock in a long time tell me if I am good or not." Chad said as Sonny leaned back against the white pillow on the bed in Chad's apartment as he sighed again. The feelings of euphoria and pleasure crashed over Sonny he felt so good and his huge cock was so hard. Chad took Sonny's shaft all the way down to the bottom of his throat and did not have a gap reflex. Sonny was shocked he couldn't believe Chad was such a pro at cock sucking. Sonny's body was trembling he could feel the pre ejaculation starting to bubble at the tip of his penis. He pulled Chad away from his cock he didn't want to cum so quickly.

Instead, Sonny decided to return the favour he pulled off Chad's blue underwear and saw his magnificent eight inch cock in all of its glory. Chad's dark brown pubic hair resembled his own. Sonny noticed Chad was practically hairless his legs were so long and powerful like a basketball player. Chad was six foot four and fit he had the body of a Greek Adonis. Sonny began to carefully suck Chad's balls and shaft as he began to spread his legs wide open and he saw his anus and Sonny got hard. Sonny began to probe Chad's anus first with one finger, next he inserted two and three more fingers into Chad's butt as he moaned loudly. Chad wrapped his long legs around Sonny's waist. Sonny licked the crack of Chad's ass rimming his good friend as he touched his prostate gland with his finger. Chad cried out breathing harder and harder.

"Fuck me Sonny! Fuck me!" Chad cried.

"Do you got condoms and lube?" Sonny asked.

"I got condoms but I got no lube man I am not used to getting fucked I haven't been with another guy for a long time." Chad explained. Chad pointed his finger to the brown dresser on the left hand side of the bed and Sonny saw the condoms.

"I'm going to use my salvia as lubrication okay because we don't got any water based lubricant." Sonny said trying to explain to Chad that in order to have proper anal sex something like KY jelly or Astroglide is usually the best lubrication to use. Sonny carefully placed the condom on his throbbing cock and he spit on Chad's anus and on the condom. Next, Chad got into the doggy style position and spread his legs and ass wide open for Sonny.

"Ouch what the hell Sonny that hurts!" Chad winced as Sonny tried to thrust his eight and half inch cock into Chad's ass.

"You are really tight Chad; I have something that is going to loosen you up. Have you ever heard of poppers?" Sonny asked his friend.

"No, what are poppers?"

"Poppers are going to loosen the muscles in your anus and you are going to relax okay. Just inhale the poppers take a couple puffs and then let me know when you are ready." Sonny instructed Chad and passed him the poppers bottle. Chad sniffed the poppers and a rush of heat went to his head he felt slightly dizzy but also very horny.

"I'm ready." Chad smiled.

"Good, okay let's get to this." Sonny slowly inserted his cock into Chad's ass as he filled his way into his body. Chad rocked slowly as Sonny's cock rubbed against his prostate gland he was rock hard. Suddenly, Chad upped the tempo as he pushed harder down on Sonny's cock and Sonny grabbed Chad's hips as he fucked him. Chad groaned and moaned he never felt this kind of pleasure when he fucked Melanie.

"That's it Chad take my cock boy, take my cock!" Sonny instructed.

"Yes, Sonny fuck me hard baby! Fuck me Sonny hard!" Chad slammed his milky white ass against Sonny's stiff cock as he pushed deeper and deeper into Chad's hole.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Chad yelled as he jerked his cock and the semen splashed onto the white sheets.

"This feels so good yeah!" Sonny sighed as ejaculated into the condom. Sonny ripped off the condom and fell on to Chad's back. Chad French kissed Sonny and wrapped his arms around him. Finally, a few minutes later both guys sighed and then laughed.

"Well, that was certainly really good for a first time!" Chad giggled.

"Yeah, I never knew you were attracted to me Chad." Sonny said.

"I've had my eyes on you Sonny for a very long time that's why I wanted to get into the coffee house business with you. I've always had a crush on you but I couldn't tell anyone." Chad gushed.

"Chad, are you really bisexual or are you just looking for comfort sex?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I like you so much that it hurts. I am bisexual I've always been attracted to you Sonny but I hid my feelings for a long time." Chad replied.

"What do you do now?" Sonny inquired.

"You over analyze too much Sonny. Why can't we just enjoy this moment?"

"Yes you are right Chad. Life is too short." Chad embraced Sonny and kissed him gently on the lips. After Chad fell asleep, Sonny reached for his cell phone and noticed he missed two phone messages from Brian. Sonny was beginning to panic.


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep on digging Will don't stop." Brian instructed as he held the pistol at Will's head. It was a cold Sunday night in late February in Salem. Brian wasn't taking any chances he wanted Will Horton out of the picture for good.

"Brian, why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill me?" Will cried as he pulled the shovel from the earth and threw the dirt over his shoulders.

"Shut up you piece of shit! Shut the fuck up! I am tired of your poor innocent little boy act Will Horton! Sonny Kiriakis is mine, I love him and I am not going to make you steal my man." Brian screamed as his laughed like a lunatic.

Will's heart was shaking and trembling he didn't know what to do he was so scared he was going to die. Will thought about his mom, his dad, his grandmas Marlena, Kate, his great grandmother Caroline, his granddad Roman, uncles Eric and Brady. Will knew he needed to do something to say his life and get away from Brian.

"Sonny doesn't love you Brian he likes you I am sure since I saw you two kissing at the coffee shop but it is just lust not love." Will snickered.

"Sonny can do a lot better than a loser like you Will. Shouldn't you be getting ready to change diapers and make baby formula? You lied to Sonny for so long about this baby. You aren't even gay. What kind of a gay man gets a woman pregnant?" Brian laughed as he grinned at Will.

"I am gay, and I made a mistake. I love Sonny." Will said in a strong voice as he continued to dig his grave.

"Shut the fuck up and keep on digging blondie! I am tired of you and your bullshit! The minute this ditch is dug I am going to kill you!" Brian screamed.

"You don't want to kill me Brian, my entire family in Salem is looking for me. My grandfather is a police detective, I have cops in my family you don't want to mess with me." Will snapped.

"Shut up you little cry baby faggot! I told you to keep on digging now dig!" Brian kicked Will in the back as he fell on to the fresh mud in the ditch. Will did not cry though he knew if he started crying it would give Brian satisfaction.

"I know you tried to force Gabi to get me to marry her but it isn't going to happen Brian. I'm not giving up on Sonny and I am not giving up on the love I have for him!" Will screamed as he hit Brian with the shovel and both of the men fell into the ditch. Will began to punch Brian in the face and he pushed his head into the mud.

"Get off of me motherfucker! Get the hell off of me!" Brian screamed as Will pulled the gun out of his hand. Will placed the gun at Brian's temple as he pulled himself out of the ditch.

"Now get on your hands and knees Brian! Now!" Will yelled as Brian listened to him. Will kicked Brian in the stomach and he kept on hit Brian over the head with his pistol. Brian coughed up blood as it poured out of his nose and mouth.

"I love Sonny! I love Sonny!" Will yelled as kicked Brian over and over. Brian groaned in pain and agony.

Off in the distance, police sirens, and red neon lights flashed in Will's face.

"Don't do it Will please don't hurt Brian!" Sonny screamed as he jumped out of the police cruiser.

"I'm not trying to hurt Brian Sonny he was trying to kill me!" Will tried to explain as Sonny ran up to him. Will's grandpa Roman and the three police officers pointed their guns at Will.

"Will put the gun down and step away from Brian now!" Roman lectured. Will placed the gun on the soft green blade of grass.

"Will is trying to kill me, you saw Will with the gun this is attempted murder!" Brian bellowed.

"Will how can you be so evil and callous! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, Brian kidnapped me, he tried to kill me don't you realize I've been missing for the past three days because Brian held me prisoner in his apartment." Will explained.

"Will Horton, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Brian." Roman said as he pulled out his handcuffs and placed them on Will's wrists.

"Oh Sonny, I am so scared, I am terrified Will tried to kill me!" Brian cried as Sonny hugged his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Brian, I know you are scared but I am here for you." Sonny replied as he hugged Brian tightly in his arms.

Will couldn't believe it, Brian had attempted to kill him yet he was the one under arrest. Roman shoved Will into the police cruiser. Will looked back at Brian and Sonny kissing as tears streamed down his face.


End file.
